Translate:Rappy's script (EN → XX)
: w:c:dev : title: 'ProfileTags script' text: 'Hello! I see that you are using a old(er) version of a script I wrote a few years ago. This script has been massively updated! The new script allows all changes to tags to \'\'bypass\'\' the JavaScript Review process! If interested, please visit the Dev Wiki for information on how to install the new script.' : * Add \ before every ' you use. * If your language has an officially supported Community Central, please add the following sentence at the end: I don't speak (your language), so if you still have questions please go to (community link). : YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ 2016年02月29日、20:10:38 Translations BE by Mix Gerder title: 'Скрыпт ProfileTags' text: 'Вітаю. Вы выкарыстоўваеце састарэлую версію скрыпту, напісанага мной некалькі гадоў таму. З тых часоў гэты скрыпт быў значна абноўлены! Пасля ўстаноўкі новы скрыпт дазволіць змяняць тэгі ў профілі без дадатковых праверак. Наведайце Dev Wiki, каб даведацца больш.' CA by Josep Maria Roca Peña title: 'Script del ProfileTags' text: 'Hola! He vist que estàs utilitzant una versió (més) vella del meu script que havia fet fa alguns anys. Aquest script ja està actualitzat! Aquest nou script permet que tots els canvis d'etiquetes \'\'evitin\'\' el procés de revisió del JavaScript! Si estàs interessat, si us plau, visita la Dev Wikia per a veure més informació de com has d'instaŀlar el nou script. Nota: jo no parlo català, has d'anar a la Comunitat Central per resoldre els teus dubtes en la teva llengua.' DE title: 'ProfileTags script' text: 'Hallo! Wie ich sehe benutzt du die ältere Version eines skriptes die ich vor ein paar Jahren geschrieben habe. Das Script wurde erneuert! Das neue Skript erlaubt änderungen um den JavaScript Vorschau Prozess zu \'\'bypass\'\' Wenn du interessiert bist besuche bitte the Dev Wiki für mehr informationen und eine Anleitung wie man das Skript installiert.' EN title: 'ProfileTags script' text: 'Hello! I see that you are using a old(er) version of a script I wrote a few years ago. This script has been massively updated! The new script allows all changes to tags to \'\'bypass\'\' the JavaScript Review process! If interested, please visit the Dev Wiki for information on how to install the new script.' ES by Josep Maria Roca Peña title: 'Guía del ProfileTags' text: '¡Hola! He visto que estás usando una versión (más) vieja de la guía que había hecho hace algunos años. ¡La guía ya está actualizada! ¡Esta nueva guía permite que todos los cambios de etiquetas \'\'eviten\'\' el proceso de revisión del Javascript! Si estás interesado, por favor, visita la Dev Wikia para más información de cómo tienes que instalar la nueva guía. Nota: yo no hablo español, has de ir a la Comunidad Central para resolver tus dudas en tu idioma.' FR by Wyz title: 'Script ProfileTags' text: 'Bonjour ! Je vois que vous utilisez une ancienne version d'un script que j'ai écrit il y a quelques années. Ce script a été grandement amélioré ! Le nouveau script (une fois vérifié) permet à toutes les modifications d'étiquette de \'\'contourner\'\' le processus de vérification du JavaScript Si vous êtes intéressé(e), veuillez visiter Dev Wiki pour les informations sur comment installer le nouveau script. Note : je ne parle pas français, veuillez vous rendre sur le Centre des communautés si vous avez des questions.' GL by Josep Maria Roca Peña title: 'Script do ProfileTags' text: 'Ola! Vin que estás a usar unha versión (máis) vella do script que fixera hai algúns anos. O script xa está actualizado! Este novo script permite que todos os cambios de etiquetas \'\'eviten\'\' o proceso de revisión do JavaScript! No caso de que esteas interesado, por favor, visita a Dev Wikia para máis información de como tes que instalar o novo script. Nota: eu non falo galego, tes que ir á Comunidade Central para resolver as túas dúbidas no teu idioma.' IT by Josep Maria Roccia Peña title: 'Script del ProfileTags' testo: 'Ciao! Ho veduto che stai utilizzando una versione (più) vecchia dello script che aveva fatto alcuni anni fa. Questo script si è aggiornato! Questo nuovo script permette che tutte le modifiche di etichette \'\'evitino\'\' il processo di revisione del Javascript! Se sei interessato, per favore, visita la Dev Wikia per vedere più informazione di come devi installare il nuovo script. Nota: io non parlo italiano, devi andare alla Comunità Centrale per risolvere i tuoi dubbi nella tua lingua.' JA by Plover-Y title: 'ProfileTags スクリプト' text: 'こんにちは！ この度ProfileTagsスクリプトに大幅な更新を行いました。あなたの使っているスクリプトは、私が数年前に作った古いバージョンです。 最新版では、タグを変更するのにJavaScriptの審査プロセスを経る必要がなくなります。 ぜひ、Developers WikiのProfileTags スクリプトのページにて、更新の方法をご覧ください。 私は日本語が分からないので、ご不明な点がありましたらコミュニティセントラルにてお尋ねくださいますようお願いいたします。' NL by Yatalu title: 'ProfileTags script' text: 'Hallo! Ik zie dat je een oude(re) versie gebruikt van een script dat ik enkele jaren geleden heb geschreven. Dit script heeft een enorme update ondergaan. De nieuwe versie van het script staat toe dat wijzigingen van de tags het JavaScript Review proces \'\'omzeilen\'\'. Als je geïnteresseerd bent, bezoek dan de Dev wiki (Engels) voor informatie over hoe je het nieuwe script kan installeren. Opmerking: ik spreek geen Nederlands, dus als je vragen hebt, kan je altijd naar de Centrale Wikia community gaan.' OC by Josep Maria Ròca Peña title: 'Script del ProfileTags' tèxt: 'Adieu ! Ai vist qu'utilizas una version (mai) vièlha d'un script qu'aviá fach fa qualques ans. Aquel script es ja actualizat ! Aquel nòu script permet que totes los cambiaments d'etiquetas \'\'eviten\'\' lo procès de revision del JavaScript ! S'ès interessat, se vos plai, visita la Dev Wikia per veire mai informacion de cossí te cal installar lo nòu script.' PL by Wedkarski title: 'Skrypt ProfileTags' text: 'Cześć! Zauważyłem, że używacie dawnej wersji skryptu, który napisałem parę lat temu. Nastąpiły w nim spore zmiany. Nowa wersja umożliwia edytowanie dodawanych tagów bez potrzeby przesyłania ich do sprawdzenia. Jeśli jesteście zainteresowani, wskazówki dotyczące instalacji znajdziecie na Dev Wiki. Nie mówię po polsku, więc w przypadku dodatkowych pytań proszę odwiedzić Centrum Społeczności.' PT by Josep Maria Roca Peña title: 'Script do ProfileTags' text: 'Olá! Vi que estás a usar uma versão (mais) velha do script que tinha feito há alguns anos. O script já está actualizado! Este novo script permite que todas as mudanças de etiquetas \'\'evitem\'\' o processo de revisão do JavaScript! Caso estejas interessado, por favor, visita o Dev Wiki para veres mais informações de como tens de instalar o novo script. Nota: eu não falo português, tens de ir à Comunidade Central para resolveres as tuas dúvidas no teu idioma.' PT-BR by DannielaServer title: 'Script do ProfileTags' text: 'Oi! Eu vi que você está usando uma versão (mais) velha do script que eu havia feito há alguns anos. O script já está atualizado! Esse novo script permite que todas as mudanças de tags \'\'evitem\'\' o processo de revisão do JavaScript! Caso esteja interessado, por favor, visite a Dev Wikia para mais informações de como instalar o novo script. Nota: eu não falo português, você deve ir à Comunidade Central para resolver suas dúvidas em seu idioma.' RO by Josep Maria Roca Peña title: 'Script din ProfileTags' text: 'Salut! Am văzut să foloseşti o versiune (mai) veche a script-ului pe care îl făcuse acum câţiva ani. Script-ul deja este actualizat! Acest nou script le permite tuturor schimbărilor de etichete să \'\'evite\'\' procesul de revizie al Javascript-ului! Dacă eşti interesat, te rog să vizitezi Dev Wikia pentru mai multe informaţii despre cum să instalezi noul script. Notă: eu nu vorbesc română, trebuie să vizitezi Comunitatea Centrală pentru a-ţi rezolva dubiile în limba ta.' RU by Kuzura title: 'Скрипт ProfileTags' text: 'Привет. Вы используете устаревшую версию скрипта, написанного мной несколько лет назад. С тех пор этот скрипт был значительно обновлён! После установки новый скрипт позволит изменять теги в профиле без дополнительных проверок. Посетите Dev Wiki, чтобы узнать больше.' TR by OnionAndBananaJuice title: 'ProfilEtiketleri Yazısı' text: 'Merhaba! Görüyorum ki birkaç yıl önce yazdığım bir yazının eski bir versiyonunu kullanıyorsunuz. Bu yazı devasa bir şekilde güncellendi! Yeni yazı tüm etiketlerin JavaScript sürecini \'\'baypas\'\' etmesini sağlıyor! Eğer ilginizi çektiyse, lütfen yeni yazıyı nasıl yükleyeceğiniz hakkında daha fazla bilgi için the Dev Wiki'i ziyaret edin.' UK by Mix Gerder title: 'Скрипт ProfileTags' text: 'Привіт. Ви використовуєте застарілу версію скрипта, написаного мною кілька років тому. З тих пір цей скрипт був значно оновлений! Після установки новий скрипт дозволить редагувати теги в профілі без додаткових перевірок. Відвідайте Dev Wiki, щоб дізнатися більше.' VAL by Josep Maria Roca Peña title: 'Script del ProfileTags' text: '¡Hola! He vist que estàs utilisant una versió (més) vella del meu script que havia fet fa alguns anys. ¡Este script ya està actualisat! ¡Este nou script permet que tots els canvis d'etiquetes eviten el procés de revisió del Javascript! Si estàs interessat, per favor, visita la Dev Wikia per a vore més informació de com tens que instalar el nou script. Nota: yo no parle valencià, tens que anar a la Comunitat Central per a resoldre els teus dubtes en la tua llengua.'' FI by High Goddess Venus-Afrodite-Finelia title: 'ProfileTags koodi' text: 'Hei! Huomaan että käytät vanhaa/vanhempaa, jonka kirjoitin muutavan vuosi sitten. Tätä koodia on muokattu huomattavasti! Uusi koodi antaa kaikkien tagseille muutosten \'\'ohittaa\'\' JavaScriptin Tarkistus prosessin! Jos olet kiinnostunut, checkkaa miten uusi koodi asennetaan Dev Wikistä. En puhu suomea, joten jos et saanut kysymyksiisi vastauksia, ota yhteyttä Yhteisäwikiin.' ZH by TsukiYaksha (same as ZH-HANS) title: 'ProfileTags 语法' text: '您好！我发现您正在使用我几年前写的旧版本。这个语法的许多内容已被更新！ 新版语法可使更改标签「不需经过」JavaScript 审核阶段！ 详情请见 the Dev Wiki，并了解如何安装新版本。' ZH-HANS by TsukiYaksha title: 'ProfileTags 语法' text: '您好！我发现您正在使用我几年前写的旧版本。这个语法的许多内容已被更新！ 新版语法可使更改标签「不需经过」JavaScript 审核阶段！ 详情请见 the Dev Wiki，并了解如何安装新版本。' ZH-HANT by TsukiYaksha title: 'ProfileTags 語法' text: '您好！我發現您正在使用我幾年前寫的舊版本。這個語法的許多內容已被更新！ 新版語法可使更改標籤「不需經過」JavaScript 審核階段！ 詳情請見 the Dev Wiki，並了解如何安裝新版本。' Thanks I have added all the ones directly above. Will check back for more. Rappy 23:10, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Category:New translations